Hermione's Howler
by sarcastic-southern-bookworm
Summary: Songfic ok set after DH a little AU i'm not gonna tell you what song cause that would ruin the story so read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Howler

A/N: I don't own characters or the song I 'm not going to tell you what the song is because I want it to be a surprise so I'll give credit at the end. I changed the story a bit so it's AU but basically the last battle portrayed in the last book was very short but the battle at Hogwarts was still the same so all the people who died there are still dead, which sucks no matter what. The way I wrote it is kind of weird but that's just the way it came out. Oh and Ron and Hermione didn't kiss at the Hogwarts battle.

It happened one day at breakfast. It was a good day; there hadn't been much homework the night before so most students were relaxed and well rested. Most, pretty much all except Hermione Granger, who of course in her lack of assigned work had decided to work ahead.

The trio had made it back to Hogwarts for their seventh year only a few months late, after a miracousley quick defeat of Voldemort. The final battle was held at Hogwarts and the school had taken considerable damage but thanks to Mcgonagal, Flitwick and a few other skilled witches and wizards Hogwarts was rebuilt and open for students in time for the school year. There was now a monument out on the grounds next to Dumbledore's

grave, to those who died fighting Voldemort. It was inscribed, "Those Who Fought for Us to Be Free." Beneath that was a list of names of the dead. It had everyone from James and Lily Potter to Fred Weasley, from Colin Creevy to Severus Snape. There was much disagreement about whether to put up Snape but Harry had fought for him and his name was added.

Now the trio was back at Hogwarts, and thanks to some night classes and Hermione of course they had caught up and were now taking classes with all the other seventh years. They were sitting at breakfast now. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other and across the table Harry and Ginny were sitting together incredibly close, practically in the same seat. Harry and Ginny were entranced by each other and hadn't even touched their food. Hermione had her nose in a book and would every now and then take a bite of food. Ron was starring down at his plate, his ears a steady shade of red and he hadn't taken a bite of the food he was pushing around on his plate. The mail had just arrived and all along the Hogwarts tables there was the sound of ripping envelopes and people chattering about what they found inside. Ron was the only one of the four who seemed to notice the flock of delivery owls and he kept glancing up anxiously as his ears got steadily redder. A few straggling owls were flying through the windows. A Hufflepuff glanced up and saw a school owl carrying a bright red envelope. He pointed and said loud enough for the whole school to hear, "Look someone's got a Howler."

Everyone in the hall looked up; everyone except Hermione, who hadn't even noticed. Ron' ears had gone as red as the Howler itself. The Hogwarts students starred in anticipation, some excitedly others nervously.

When the owl did land, there was an almost unified gasp. It spread across the room like wild fire in excited whispers, "Hermione Granger's got a Howler." Everyone starred in amazement at the waiting owl, everyone but Hermione who was still reading intently.

"Uhhhmm, Hermione," Ginny muttered uncertainly.

"Hold on a second Ginny," Hermione said barely paying attention.

"Hermione," Ginny said a little louder.

"What," Hermione said clearly annoyed now.

"Look!!"

Hermione let out a huff and looked up at Ginny. Harry and Ginny were both starring at her. Hermione noticed that the hall was unusually quiet and when she looked around she noticed that everyone was starring in her direction. When she looked back at Ginny she saw that Ginny was pointing at the table in between them. She looked down to where there was a waiting owl. Tied to its leg was a bright red envelope with, "Hermione," written across the front in curly black writing.

"But… I… What…" she stuttered out. "Why would I get a Howler?" she said shrilly. Her voice echoed over the tables. The Howler had started to smoke at the ends and the owl was clucking impatiently.

"Hermione," Harry said cautiously, " you have to open it." Hermione shot him a death glare before reaching down and taking the letter with shaky hands. She held it at arms length and for a moment just starred. Finally she took a shaky hand and broke the seal. Immediately the Howler lifted out of her hand and drifted lazily above their heads in the middle of the tables. Everyone starred open mouthed, no one dared breath. The Howler seemed to take a deep breath and then… (Pause for dramatic effect)… it broke into song. It was not a normal Howler voice. It was magnified yes, but it wasn't harsh. It sang:

I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'm begging you to beg me

The students sat in stunned silence, and then all at once laughter broke out. Some of the muggle-born children knew the song, even Hermione recognized it as a song her mom used to listen to. She starred pen mouthed up at the Howler as it sang through the whole song.

By the time it was finished singing the laughter had died down and the hall was quiet again. Everyone wanted to see what would happen next. The Howler dropped down in front of Hermione and came towards her face. It got so close that no one else could see her face. It whispered to her in a different voice; a voice she recognized, a voice she knew, and a voice she associated with red hair, freckles and love. It said in that voice she loved so much, "Sent by someone who cares for you very very much." Hermione looked over at Ron. He was watching her, his ears the darkest red she'd ever seen them. She smiled and he smiled back. When the Howler pulled back she was beaming, the Howler floated high above the tables in the middle of the hall and burst into a puff of red smoke. The students starred for a second, and then burst into conversation, the question everyone's mind; who sent it?

At the Gryffindore table Hermione was still grinning wildly and quietly humming the Howler's song. Ginny and Harry exchanged knowing glances, looked at Ron, who was finally eating his normal fill, and turned their gaze back to Hermione. "Sooo," Ginny said, "Did the Howler say who sent it?"

"Yes," Hermione answered simply.

"Well," Harry said impatiently, "Who was it?"

"A really really good friend," Hermione said smiling, "Whom I'm hoping will become more of a friend." Ron choked on his eggs.

"Ron are you okay," Ginny asked. He nodded mutely. Hermione's smile got if possible bigger. They sat in silence. Harry and Ginny returned their attention to each other. Hermione sat smiling and humming cheerily to herself. Ron ate his breakfast smiling as well. An idea suddenly struck Hermione. She slowly and very carefully, so no one would notice, slid her hand under the table. She placed it gently on Ron's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. He coughed and spluttered on his food again and looked over amazed at Hermione. She stared down at her plate smiling and blushing. "Geeze," Ginny said exasperated, " What's with you today Ron." Hermione couldn't help it she laughed.

A/N: the song is **I Want You to Want ME by Cheap Trick** please review i need help with my writing i'm still fairly new so all help is appriciated just please make it actuall constructive critism and not just insults


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm looking for a beta reader because I think it would really help my stories, so PLEASE if anyone is a beta reader or can suggest one, that would be most appreciated. I'm about halfway through the next chapter for Bloody Valentine and Involuntary New Life(i'm so sorry it's taking so long)****. I also think I may write another chapter for Hermione's Howler. So again if anyone can help with the beta readers please tell me. I think that's it, thank you in advance for any help.**


End file.
